


Beautiful Aberration

by Vera_dAuriac



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Drunk Sex, Facials, First Time, Hand Jobs, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_dAuriac/pseuds/Vera_dAuriac
Summary: Celebrating Philippe's return from war, the brothers have a bit to drink. And then the Chevalier shows up.





	Beautiful Aberration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to my darling Snow Glory! I hope you love this so much.
> 
> This could happen at several points in the Canon Era, either when Philippe returns from war in S1 or sometime after S2. You decide.
> 
> The story at the beginning about King Charles II is based on historical fact, but after I put it in, I discovered that my time period is off for including the story, but no one is reading me (I hope) for historical accuracy, so I left it.
> 
> I don't own these folks, etc.

**By Vera d'Auriac**

 

Philippe couldn’t even begin to remember the last time he had laughed so entirely with Louis. _Before mother died, probably_. But tonight the two of them had left the salons early and come back to Philippe’s rooms with several bottles of wine and the urge to be in the other’s company. Since Philippe’s return from war a few weeks before, they had spoken, but as Philippe the general reporting to the king, not ever as brothers. Tonight they had found the opportunity to drink to their hearts’ content with no one but each other, and it was glorious. The laughter and his light heart made Philippe feel he could climb mountains tonight.

“Wait!” Philippe chuckled while trying to swallow his wine rather than spew it across his rug. “He drank Charles’s health _after_ he stuck his prick in the glass? And Charles did nothing when he heard?”

Louis twitched his lips into his usual mysterious grin, until he couldn’t contain himself and a wide smile spread across his face. “When Colbert related the story, I fought to appear offended that any man with the title king should be treated thus, but I’ll admit to you, I nearly fell over laughing as soon as I was alone.”

Alas, what would Henriette have made of this? Poor woman. She had twice the nobility of her dim brother. “Oh, brother,” Philippe said, patting Louis’s thigh. “I am glad to be back from war.”

“And you were so excited to go.” They sat side-by-side on the couch, and Louis leaned over Philippe to take up the wine bottle. “But I am glad to have you home as well. Let us drink your return.”

Philippe smiled as Louis topped off their glasses. “I rather thought that is what we have been drinking all night. But I will drink it again if you wish.”

“I do. I miss you when you are not here. The palace may be full of people, but I become lonely when you are gone.”

“What about Madame de Maintenon? I hear she has become quite a favorite.”

Louis nodded, but then shook his head. “I have a great depth of feeling for her, and yet, I do not have anyone in my life who…. Well, I am pleased to see you.”

Philippe blushed into his glass before taking a sip. Louis also meant so much to him; more than he generally liked to admit to anyone, including himself. When Louis was like this—jovial and a little drunk—Philippe cherished his company.

“Here you are, Mignonette!” The Chevalier burst through the door glowing and swaggering, tossing his coat in the direction of a chair. “When you said you were returning to your rooms at such an embarrassingly early hour, I thought for certain it was a ruse, and I would find you anywhere but here.”

The Chevalier walked directly up to Philippe as though the King of France was not sitting next to him and kissed him. And being the Chevalier, it was no polite peck of the lips, but a wet, open-mouthed, searching kiss. Normally, Philippe would have attempted to encourage a bit of decorum, but his whole body felt warm and happy from wine and laughter, and he sank into the kiss a bit more than he should have. In fact, Philippe found himself so utterly lost in the taste of the Chevalier, he forgot Louis was even there until he heard a deep sigh from next to him.

Philippe broke his kiss with the Chevalier, but did not pull back from him, and the Chevalier continued to lean over him. Turning his face toward Louis, Philippe said, “Yes?”

“This,” Louis said, edging closer to Philippe’s side. “This is what I do not have. A great romance to see me through decades. Also, the way you kiss—it’s…well, is it different kissing a man? It looks quite pleasant when the two of you do it.”

Philippe leaned his cheek against the back of the couch close to Louis’s face, guiding the Chevalier closer with a hand on his neck. “Do you want to know what it’s like to kiss a man?”

“I….” Louis stopped and panted.

Philippe had never seen him so uncertain. Between this fact and Louis’s glistening lips and the thrill of the Chevalier’s kiss still thrumming through his body, Philippe could not ignore his growing arousal. _But he’s my brother. And yet I do not care. Still…._ He glanced with no more than a quick flick of his eyes at the Chevalier. Unsurprisingly, his filthy grin showed that he not only understood where this night might be leading, but approved.

Philippe whispered, “Would you like to kiss a man?”

Louis dropped his eyes, but nodded.

First, Philippe tilted Louis’s head up with one hand to his chin, then he pulled the Chevalier toward his brother. The Chevalier fell to his knees between them and allowed Philippe to guide him to Louis’s mouth. Once connected, Philippe thought of letting go and sitting back to watch this beautiful aberration unfold, but he liked touching them, one hand still on the Chevalier’s neck while his other twisted through Louis’s hair.

But soon they were touching each other, Louis’s arm slipping around the Chevalier’s back, dislodging Philippe’s hand. Their passion grew, mouths wide open to accept eager tongues, fingers pressing into skin, as their breath came faster and faster. It was exquisite. _It’s also a bit…disturbing? Uncomfortable? Confusing?_ But Philippe did nothing to hinder them—merely watched and tried to will away the fluttering of his stomach as his prick started to throb.

Eventually, they broke apart on their own, panting and still gripping at each other. A slow smile spread over both of their faces, Louis stopping long before reaching the same proportion as the Chevalier’s toothy grin. Philippe shuddered.

“Fascinating,” the Chevalier said. “This particular talent appears to run in the family.”

It was the release of tension Philippe required. “Indeed? And how did you enjoy kissing a man, Louis? I’ve always found that it varies so much from person to person that sex is not really the determining factor.”

Louis brushed his lips across the Chevalier’s before answering. “I rather liked it. In fact,” he began, but then paused to trace his mouth down the Chevalier’s neck, “I am interested in kissing him other places as well.”

The Chevalier hummed with his eyes closed. “I will be more than happy to allow you to kiss me wherever you would like.” He tilted his head to allow Louis better access, a pleased smile on his face. Philippe suddenly couldn’t remember the last time his lover had looked so content.

Philippe shifted back into the corner of the couch. The Chevalier must have noticed, because his eyes flickered open. His smile vanished. “That is if everyone is agreeable to such a scheme.”

“Of course,” Philippe answered, while Louis quite shamelessly continued kissing his way down the Chevalier’s chest as he opened the shirt impeding him. “In fact, let us see if all talents run in the family.” Philippe raised his eyebrow in challenge, but the Chevalier said nothing. “What do you say, Louis? Would you like to experience more of what it is like to be with a man?”

Louis sighed as he licked a nipple. “Yes. Show me what it is like to be with the two of you.”

“Mignonette?” whispered the Chevalier.

Philippe ignored this question and slipped his hand under Louis’s hair to caress his neck. “Are you sure you’re up to the challenge, brother,” he whispered into Louis’s ear. “I’ve been told that I am the best, and I’m suspecting you’ve never even tried.”

Louis broke away from sucking the Chevalier’s collarbone to look at Philippe, to stare at his mouth so intently, and answered, “I’m sure you can help me.” He brushed his lips along Philippe’s cheek to his ear. “No one could be a better teacher.”

 _The easiest way to teach him would be to throw him down and suck his cock myself, and God help me, I really want to. But no. Not that. At least not yet_. “Well, then, the first trick is to get his prick out of his breeches.”

Louis chuckled. “I think I can manage that.”

However, in his tipsy and lust-drunk confusion, he rather fumbled at the Chevalier’s breeches, the angle where he knelt not particularly conducive to Louis’s mission. But the Chevalier was always a thoughtful (and eager) lover and he stood before Louis so that his waist waited tantalizingly before Louis’s lips.

With this aid, Louis had the Chevalier’s breeches and underclothes puddled on the floor moments later. The Chevalier’s shirt hung loose, still covering him, although it bulged where his prick pushed against it. Louis licked his lips as he stared, hands trembling at the hem.

“Do it, Louis,” Philippe whispered. “Take him in your mouth. You know how good it feels. Make someone else feel that. Taste another man’s power.”

Louis whisked the shirt up and plunged himself onto the Chevalier’s waiting erection. Philippe and the Chevalier had taken men to bed with them before, so this was not the first time he’d seen his lover’s prick in another man’s mouth. _But this is not just any other mouth, is it?_ As Philippe watched his brother’s head bobbing up and down on his lover, Philippe could not help grabbing himself through breeches he longed not to be wearing.

“How’s he doing?” Philippe asked, rubbing his free hand over Louis’s where it clutched the Chevalier’s hip.

“Mm. Not bad for a beginner. I do worry about his teeth, though.”

“No teeth, Louis. Jaw open and relax.”

Louis slowed and seemed to make an adjustment that brought a smile to the Chevalier’s face. “Very good, your majesty. Is that the proper form of address in this situation?”

“You wrote the rules of etiquette,” Philippe said. “What do you think?”

“Well, I would certainly hope he would refer to me by my title.” The Chevalier chuckled and threaded his fingers through Louis’s hair.

“And it is best. The danger of taking two Philippe’s to your bed at once.”

Louis tried to laugh at this, but only managed to gag a bit. The Chevalier gently pulled Louis off and smiled down at him. “You really are doing quite magnificently, your majesty. Perhaps you would like to try your brother’s favorite position?”

Louis glanced away and rubbed his eye. Philippe shot a hand over and turned Louis’s face toward him. Louis’s eyes were watering, and knowing him, he probably felt, as though he’d made a horrible mistake when he gagged. Philippe wiped the tears away and kissed his brother’s cheek. “That happens to everyone. Have you never noticed what your lovers go through when they do this to you?”

“I fear I have been inattentive.” Louis now looked up at the Chevalier. “My apologies for being rather lacking. I have not hurt you, I hope.”

“Not a bit, sire.” The Chevalier whipped off his shirt and plopped himself, naked, on the other side of Louis. “You are doing far better than many men with more experience. I’ve no doubt you would soon rival his highness with a little bit of practice.” He then took Louis’s face in his hands and pulled him into a slow, wet kiss.

When they broke apart, Philippe slid his fingers over Louis’s shoulder so he could remove his brother’s coat. “Let’s get you more comfortable,” Philippe said as he untied the lace and bows at Louis’s throat. “This really is something that works best if everyone is…unrestricted.”

“Oh, I don’t know Mignonette,” the Chevalier said with a sly grin. “There’s always—“

“Yes, yes,” Philippe answered with a mischievous smile of his own. “But for now, why don’t you help me remove a few more of my brother’s clothes.”

“I do think it’s rather shabby of you two to leave me naked all by myself.”

Philippe left the Chevalier to smother Louis in kisses and undress him, while Philippe tossed his own jacket away and kicked off his shoes. He also tossed the cushion behind his back to the floor at the Chevalier’s feet. He had just begun peeling off his second stocking when the Chevalier completed his task, and Philippe had to lean back and take a breath.

Of course, he’d seen Louis naked countless times, from when they were little boys to last week when Louis had asked to talk to him while in the bath. _And yet, none of that prepared me for this moment_. Perhaps it was the sight of his brother in this new light, or seeing him with the Chevalier, but Philippe could only stare in stunned silence. _They are the two most beautiful men in the world, and they mean more to me than the whole world_.

“I must say,” purred the Chevalier, running a hand over Louis’s chest, “I have rarely witnessed something so…majestic.”

“Very clever,” Philippe answered, since Louis could not, his tongue firmly in the Chevalier’s mouth. “But the real question is will he still look as much when he’s kneeling at your feet?”

“I have a suspicion he will,” responded the Chevalier when he managed to get his mouth free from Louis. “But one never knows until it has been tried.”

Louis now looked at Philippe, and then glanced at the cushion on the floor with a raised eyebrow, and he asked, “This is your favorite position, brother?”

Philippe wetted his lips. “I find the angle easy to work with for my part, and my dear lover,” and here, he reached across Louis to cup the Chevalier’s cheek, “is comfortable and ready to enjoy my ministrations.”

Louis leaned toward Philippe and at the last moment dipped his head to kiss Philippe’s neck. “Then I shall be pleased to try it.”

Louis slipped to the floor, his elegant manner of moving even more noticeable without his clothes. The Chevalier scooted into position, so Louis might be able to kneel between his knees. Then the Chevalier raised his hand toward Louis’s face, surely to guide him down, but Philippe intercepted him. He rested his other hand on the back of his brother’s head to gently lower him onto his lover’s dripping prick.

The Chevalier sank back onto the couch. “Oh yes. You truly have the family talent, your majesty. My God, why didn’t I know of this the months his highness was gone at war, and I languished?”

Louis had learned his lesson and confined his amused agreement to a hum. Philippe, however, frowned, although not with entire ill humor. “If that is how the two of you feel, I would be quite happy to depart in the morning and leave you to your own devices.”

“Mignonette! Never say…oh, your majesty…such a thing.”

“I am feeling distinctly underappreciated at the moment,” Philippe said, twisting his fingers once more into Louis’s hair. “My brother, besting me yet again.”

“I would not say ‘besting,’ but he is quite good now that we have him situated.”

“Then perhaps we should teach him another position, if he has mastered this one directly.”

Louis moaned low and happy, and Philippe could not help exchanging a wicked glance with the Chevalier over his head.

“Did you have something in mind, Mignonette?”

Philippe tightened his grip on Louis’s hair, just barely starting to tug, and the low moan turned positively filthy. “Oh brother, I had no idea your predilections might run in this direction.” He pulled in earnest and Louis sucked harder. Philippe could feel his entire body tingle.

“In that case,” the Chevalier said, shifting to the edge of the couch. “Darlings, if you could both just pause for the briefest instant.”

Philippe relaxed his grip and Louis’s head stilled. And the Chevalier slowly rose to his feet, while Philippe gently guided Louis up straighter. “Now, Louis,” Philippe said, “you must relax. Loosen your jaw, open your throat, and let us do all the work.”

The Chevalier’s prick still in his mouth, Louis made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan they took for consent.

The Chevalier began slowly, thrusting shallowly into Louis’s willing mouth. Philippe merely held Louis in place. But the Chevalier gradually increased his pace and Philippe’s hold grew tighter until he was once more pulling Louis’s hair in rhythm with the Chevalier. Louis whimpered and tears ran from his eyes, and when Philippe looked down at his brother’s prick, it was damp and twitching. Philippe’s trembling hand shoved Louis more violently onto the Chevalier, great fistfuls of Louis’s hair wrapping more tightly around his fingers. Louis’s own shaking hands groped at the Chevalier’s thrusting hips, while the Chevalier balanced himself with a hand on the shoulder of each of the men at his feet.

“Mignonette, I think his majesty could use your help.”

Philippe looked up at the Chevalier and then at Louis, whose streaming eyes and drooling mouth made him mad with lust, but not worry. “He’s fine,” Philippe answered. He leaned over to the side of Louis’s beautiful face and added, “It’s glorious, isn’t it? Letting yourself be used like this.”

“Exactly,” the Chevalier stammered. “He needs…a hand, darling. Mm. Look at him….ready to explode. As am I for that matter.”

 _You dolt. Of course. I just never would have suspected before tonight my brother could love this so much_. Philippe didn’t hesitate, leaving one hand tangled in Louis’s hair while wrapping the other tight around his prick. Louis immediately whined and could keep no rhythm on his own. He felt so glorious in Philippe’s hand, he wished he might have the thrill of stroking his brother much longer, but the Chevalier was right—Louis was more than ready. With only a few deft tugs, Louis was spending all over the Chevalier’s legs, his own body, and Philippe’s hand. But even in his ecstasy, Philippe did not permit Louis to stop his mouth. In fact, if Philippe’s hold on Louis’s hair were any tighter, he would soon be yanking it out by the fistful.

And that was precisely the treatment the Chevalier needed to reach his own climax. Digging his fingers into their shoulders, the Chevalier trembled and swore and came down Louis’s throat. Philippe did all he could to keep Louis on the Chevalier until he finished, but it was a bit much, and Philippe had to let him up a moment early or risk him choking. The Chevalier did not seem to mind, the final trickle of his spend dripping down his prick as he collapsed back onto the sofa.

Philippe leaned against his thigh and pulled Louis close to him, gently running fingers through his hair. “How are you, brother?”

“I never imagined anything like that.” He raised his head to look at Philippe. “I’m more jealous of the two of you now than I ever was before.”

A smudge of the Chevalier’s seed glistened at the corner of Louis’s mouth. _Oh, I am going to burn in Hell for this, and it will be entirely worth it_. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Philippe said. “But you got something that is usually mine, and I’m hoping you will share.” Philippe licked the corner of Louis’s mouth, but did not stop until he had his brother locked in a passionate kiss.

Louis kissed magnificently. _My God, if this is, in fact, how I kiss, no wonder the Chevalier likes it_. And more than that, Philippe could taste nothing in his brother’s mouth other than his lover’s spend. Nothing had ever tasted so delicious, so erotic, so utterly forbidden. He opened his mouth farther, inviting Louis in, sucking the seed from Louis’s tongue.

“Do the two of you have any idea what you look like?” the Chevalier asked with a sigh. “Were it entirely about my pleasure, I would most happily watch this for the remainder of the night. But I believe I am noted for my excellent manners and focus on the needs of others.”

Philippe chuckled, but never once faltered in his kiss.

“This is why it is incumbent on me,” the Chevalier continued, “to point out to his majesty that he is being quite inconsiderate of his brother.”

“I will thank you to shut the fuck up,” Philippe hissed at the Chevalier. “My brother was being a perfect gentleman. Well, the perfect gentleman for me at any rate.”

“Mignonette, I must disagree. I can see quite clearly that you have yet to reach your satisfaction, and I certainly cannot rest easily until you have.”

Philippe’s body flushed with the warmth of the Chevalier’s love, and he kissed the beautiful thigh he leaned against. “Forgive me my harsh words.”

“Nothing to forgive.” The Chevalier shifted so he might kiss Philippe through his delicious grin. “Mm. Essence of me. So, your majesty, what do you propose doing about your brother’s need?”

Of all the possible responses Louis could have had to this question, Philippe found himself shocked at the one he chose. Louis forced his hand down Philippe’s breeches and wrapped in a tight fist the very eager prick he found there. “Surely I still have much to learn about the art in which the two of you have been instructing me.”

“An excellent suggestion!” the Chevalier declared with a swift kiss to Philippe’s forehead. Not that Philippe could pay much attention to what the Chevalier did while Louis held him in this manner. “Let us see how his majesty does on the bed. I know from experience that his highness is fond of stretching out on a soft mattress.”

Of course the Chevalier was right and somehow had managed to recover from the previous events to leap up and lead them to the bed. “Most excellent, your majesty. Now, what practice do you have undressing a male lover?”

“None, I am sorry to say,” he answered, holding Philippe’s hand and pressing his naked body against Philippe’s still partially clothed one. “But I am eager to learn and experience.”

But this part of the night was rather straightforward, and Louis needed no instructions on how to take Philippe apart piece-by-piece until they stood facing one another naked at the edge of the bed. Philippe had never felt so exposed under his brother’s searching gaze. But he had also never felt as accepted in those eyes. He took his brother in his arms and kissed him in a desperate attempt to show a fraction of the affection overwhelming him.

“Hm. Yes. I believe I begin to understand why you became a bit short with us earlier,” the Chevalier said. “I’m afraid you will both have to stop that for a moment and drape your lovely selves across the bed for me.”

Philippe held Louis’s hand as he climbed onto the bed, but he did not follow him immediately. Instead, he turned to the Chevalier, slipping his arms around the slender waist he knew so well. “You know how much I’ll always love you, right?”

The Chevalier kissed him sweetly, a soft hum escaping his lips along with his tongue. “Yes. And yet, I am a jealous man. But tonight is a special occasion, is it not?”

They kissed briefly again before Philippe turned to the bed where his brother lay. “Very special,” he said, moving his hand lovingly across the Chevalier’s backside. “We are instructing the king, and his education is paramount and far outweighs all of our desires.”

All three men chuckled softly, and Philippe slid onto the bed next to his brother, while the Chevalier slipped on behind him. As naturally as he drew breath, Philippe pressed his lips to his brother’s. _God, what am I going to do tomorrow? Trying to stay sober would actually be an excellent idea. The next time you’ve had more than your fair share, you silly man, you may molest your brother at the card table._

“I fear to report, your majesty, that at the rate your brother is rubbing against your thigh, he is likely to spend before your lesson may continue. Which may be a perfectly comfortable outcome for everyone involved, but I did feel it my duty to report this fact to you.”

Louis broke the kiss, once more to Philippe’s annoyance. He had not intended to fuck his brother’s leg, but he had rather found himself doing precisely that, and he was not opposed to continuing. But Louis had invited himself to this bed, curious about the bond and pleasures Philippe shared with the man he loved. So, if Louis wished to resume his lesson in cocksucking, Philippe would not stand in his way.

“Thank you, Chevalier, for the warning,” Louis said, peering at Philippe through half-closed eyelids. “Even the King of France needs reminded of his duty on occasion. Please, allow me to proceed to our business.” Following a hard, fast kiss, Louis climbed between Philippe’s legs and swallowed Philippe.

“Ah, your majesty, allow me to stop you once more,” said the Chevalier.

Philippe nearly screamed. His hard, aching, dripping prick was in his brother’s eager, warm, wet mouth, and the Chevalier wished to stop this. “I love you, but you are becoming intolerable.”

“Mignonette, please! You know as well as I do that this angle is more pretty than practical.”

_Fuck! Why does he have to be right so damned often? He will pay for this later._

Louis let Philippe’s prick fall from his mouth. “You have another position to suggest? I am eager to try it.”

The Chevalier leaned over Philippe so that he might kiss Louis, run his fingers through that silky hair. Philippe found his own hand in the Chevalier’s curls when their faces came to rest on his chest but their kiss lingered on. _If one of them would just slide his hand down, I’d find this a rather happy way to end the evening._

But Philippe was destined to be thwarted at every turn. _Well, I suppose if this is me not getting what I want, may I never have another desire fulfilled in my life._ Louis and the Chevalier broke apart, their hands on each other and nowhere near Philippe’s willing prick.

“There are two positions you may wish to try,” the Chevalier told Louis as he swept his hands through Louis’s hair. “You could encourage his highness to roll onto his side facing you while you slide down to his waist and take him in your mouth. It is an angle many find conducive to their task, particularly if they desire to slip a hand behind.” The Chevalier wiggled a finger at Louis with a raised eyebrow. Louis responded by licking his lips. “But that might, perhaps, be something to save for a more advanced lesson.”

“It’s nothing I have not done to a woman,” Louis answered. “I’m certain I could manage it if you believe he would enjoy it.”

“You’ve reached around while pleasing a woman with your mouth, but you will surely admit it is a bit different with a man.”

Louis nodded his agreement while tracing a lazy finger across Philippe’s chest. “You believe I should master one skill before combining it with another. Quite logical. I dare say I did not expect to find that trait in you.”

“Oh, I am a connoisseur of passion and love,” the Chevalier said, pressing Philippe’s nipple. “In this, I can be anything that is required, including logical.”

Philippe, in a more reflective moment, would surely have appreciated their banter; however, he was painfully hard and had no room in his thoughts for anything but his prick. “For the love of God, is someone going to suck my cock or not?”

“Your brother can be rather impatient,” the Chevalier whispered loudly to Louis as though Philippe were not there.

“He always has been. I suspect he is rather fun to play games with in which what he wants is withheld.”

“Oh, your majesty, you know him too well. The more I deny him something, the more he enjoys it when I finally allow it to him.”

“I will visit vengeance upon you both if you keep me waiting much longer.”

The two men—beautiful, wonderful men—to either side of Philippe laughed while he groaned with need. But they did not make him wait much longer. The Chevalier began giving Louis instructions, and soon Philippe’s brother lay curled up at his side, leaning over him, taking his prick deep into his mouth. The Chevalier was right—this was not a pretty position. None of the masters, if they were inclined to paint this sort of pornography, would paint men in this position. Louis’s body was contorted and barely visible, his face entirely hidden from every angle, including Philippe’s, as he moved his mouth along Philippe’s shaft. But it was precisely that which made it feel oh so very good to Philippe.

And thanks to all of the beautiful stimulations Philippe experienced tonight, it did not take much coaching or much time for him to near his climax. As he did, Philippe remembered his brother choking down the Chevalier’s spend. Louis had likely had more than enough of that particular lesson tonight, and Philippe would give him a different one.

“He is close, your majesty,” the Chevalier said, still playing with Philippe’s sensitive nipples. “If you reach between his legs and give his, well, orbs, a bit of a squeeze, I know he’s extremely fond of that.”  
  
Louis followed these instructions, and Philippe nearly burst. It all felt so perfect—the Chevalier’s breath on his neck and hand on his chest; Louis’s delicious mouth and now his hand. But Philippe was determined not to spend down his brother’s throat. “Close your eyes,” Philippe growled before yanking Louis by the hair off his prick. The Chevalier always a step ahead, took hold of Philippe and pulled him to his climax, spend coating Louis’s face.

Philippe held his brother in place until his lover finished stroking him through his orgasm. But once he came to an end of himself, Philippe let Louis’s head drop. In fact, he felt boneless and utterly spent, and would be happy to not move, flanked by the warmth of these two men for as long as he might convince them to stay.

The Chevalier kissed his cheek and hummed contentedly. “I’ll always take care of you, Mignonette.”

Philippe turned his head so that he might capture the Chevalier’s lips with his own. “I know. I should never doubt you.”

“No, you should not.” Another swift kiss followed, and then the Chevalier slithered his way down Philippe’s body trailing kisses until his eyes came level with Louis’s. “Your majesty has enjoyed himself, I trust?”

“I have learned a great deal,” he said, and Philippe was pleased to hear the smile in his voice. “But I am rather sticky at the moment.”

“Of course you are. Allow me to come to your aid.” Philippe could not be certain where all of his seed may have landed, but that which had landed on Louis’s face was now kissed away by the Chevalier. “Is that everything?” he asked when he finished.

“From what I gathered from my brother earlier, is it customary to share,” said Louis, grabbing the Chevalier by the back of the head and forcing their mouths together.

“Mm,” Philippe purred, happy beyond measure for the first time in so many years he could not count. _What did I do to get so lucky? Who cares. Enjoy it while you can._ “Shall we stay like this all night? I’ve no objections to you staying, but I would love some sleep.”

The two men slithered up each side of Philippe, and he felt as though he could quite possibly die happy at this moment. Both of them kissed a cheek when they came level with him, and both wrapped their arms around him and each other. _The moment clearly cannot get better, so it must be about to become worse._

“Sleep?” the Chevalier questioned. “Perhaps the two of you can doze and I shall wake you in a bit.” He sighed. “As much as we have all happily ignored the issues that smaller minds trouble themselves with, we cannot dismiss them indefinitely.”

Philippe put an arm around Louis to pull them closer together. “A quick cuddle then.”

“Yes,” Louis answered before initiating a languid kiss with Philippe. “But let us call it ‘brief” instead of quick. That seems more intimate, do not you agree?”

“In this case, absolutely,” Philippe said turning to face Louis and now wrapping both arms around his waist. A moment later, the Chevalier molded his body to Philippe’s back. “A brief moment. So that you might see just a bit more of what love is like between men.”


End file.
